Just Like a Shooting Star
by Ninja-edit
Summary: #Drabble-ish short-fic# Suigetsu berpikir bahwa Sasuke mirip dengan bintang jatuh. Very slight shounen-ai. SuiSasu.


**Judul:** Just Like a Shooting Star

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**WARNING:** Drabble, Implied Shounen-ai (SuiSasu)

**Pairing: **Suigetsu/Sasuke

**NOTE:** Sebagai tebusan telah menunda update untuk **"Genie In The Bottle" **karena saya berkutat dengan fic saya yang lain, saya suguhkan drabble SuiSasu ini :)

_**Warning**_was there to be your judgment whether you're going to read this drabble or not. Sending a flame such likes _'The pairing (SuiSasu) is weird/disgusting!'_—is more than a reason for me to say either you're blind or having no brain. You choose. Thank you.

* * *

**Just Like a Shooting Star**

**

* * *

**

.

"Ah, bintang jatuh!"

Sasuke tak mengacuhkan suara nyaring yang menyeruak di keheningan malam itu. Merapatkan mantelnya, ia condongkan badannya lebih dekat ke api unggun.

"Sasuke, lihat tidak?"

Masih membungkam, Sasuke melemparkan sebatang ranting kering ke tengah kobaran api di hadapannya.

"Sasuke," suara nyaring itu kembali mengusik gendang telinganya, "barusan itu kau lihat tidak? Ada bintang jatuh!"

"Suigetsu, kalau kau tidak tidur, sebaiknya kau bertugas jaga pertama saja. Aku akan tidur," Sasuke membuka suaranya. Sedikit gusar dengan rekan satu timnya yang selalu berisik itu.

"Jadi kau lihat tidak?"

Sasuke menggeram, tak senang ucapannya tak diindahkan seperti itu.

"Kudengar kalau kita mengucapkan permintaan saat ada bintang jatuh, maka hal itu akan terkabul," suara itu kembali menyeruak.

Sasuke mendengus, melirik sang pemilik suara dengan sudut matanya, "Itu bodoh. Sebelum kau selesai ucapkan permintaanmu, bintang jatuhnya sudah menghilang dari langit."

Sosok pemuda dengan balutan pakaian violet yang disebut Suigetsu itu menyeringai lebar, memamerkan barisan gigi tajamnya, "Justru di situ letak tantangannya. Kau harus mengucapkan permintaanmu dalam waktu yang sangat cepat."

"Tidak ada yang sanggup mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya," Sasuke menjawab dingin. Sebenarnya enggan ia menimpali ocehan pemuda berambut perak kebiruan itu.

Suigetsu terkekeh, rambut peraknya yang menjuntai sebahu sedikit bergoyang, "Menarik bukan," ia berhenti sejenak dan menutup sebelah kelopak matanya, "seperti kau."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tak menyahut. Namun air mukanya jelas menunjukkan ketidakmengertiannya.

"Kau tidak pernah merasa puas pada sesuatu. Ingin mendapat lebih dan lebih. Walau sekarang kau berada di sini, bukan tak mungkin suatu saat kau mencampakkan kami. Yang ada dalam kepalamu hanyalah dirimu sendiri, tidak memikirkan apapun atau siapapun. Hanya ambisimu semata," Suigetsu berujar masih dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Sasuke tak menyahut, membiarkan Suigetsu melanjutkan.

"Kian hari kau melangkah semakin jauh dari dunia di sekelilingmu. Aku tak akan terkejut jika suatu saat kau pergi dan menghilang begitu saja. Entah tempat macam apa yang ingin kau tuju, kau akan tanpa ragu meninggalkan kami," Suigetsu mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya kini, "dan di sinilah aku. Tak ada yang dapat kuperbuat selain melihatmu pergi."

Mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jilatan lidah api di hadapannya, Sasuke membisu.

"Hei Sasuke," Suigetsu kembali membuka suaranya setelah hening menyesap sesaat. "Kau bilang tak ada seorangpun yang sanggup menyamai kecepatan cahaya?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan menuju.

"Bintang jatuh itu bukanlah cahaya tanpa bentuk solid," perlahan Suigetsu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terkatup, "dia adalah partikel debu ruang angkasa yang jatuh ke bumi."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menyahut.

"Makanya," Suigetsu perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya, "seandainya kau adalah bintang jatuh, mendaratlah di tempat yang dekat denganku. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh di tempat yang aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke terdiam. Angin semilir berhembus menyapu helaian dedaunan kering di sekitar perkemahan kecil itu. Kesunyian kembali menyesap, hanya suara kayu yang berderak dilalap api dan suara binatang malam yang menandakan adanya kehidupan.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh," Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah beberapa saat kesenyapan menyesakkan dada. "Aku akan menjadi bintang besar yang terang dan terus bersinar hingga akhir zaman."

Suigetsu terkekeh, "Aku terluka. Kau baru saja bilang kalau kau akan tetap berada jauh di sana, di tempat yang mana aku tak akan sanggup menggapainya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "Itu masalahmu."

"Tapi," Suigetsu menyeringai, "itu berarti aku akan punya waktu tak terbatas untuk membuat permintaan sebanyak apapun padamu."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, melirik pada pemuda itu, ia menarik sudut bibirnya, "Kau semakin pandai bicara."

"Sasuke, bintang jatuh adalah debu ruang angkasa yang akan habis tak tersisa ketika mendekati atmosfir bumi. Itu sudah hukum alam. Tapi kau," Suigetsu menatap kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke yang kini terpaku padanya, "jangan sampai terbakar hingga menjadi debu."

"Apa itu?"

Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibir Suigetsu, "Permintaanku pada bintang jatuh tadi."

Sasuke tak dapat menahan seulas seringai yang tanpa dinyana terbentuk di sudut bibirnya, "Jadi kau beranggapan suatu saat aku akan habis terbakar ambisiku sendiri?"

Pemuda berambut perak balas menyeringai, "Dendam dan ambisimu itu akan menghancurkanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Lancang," timpal Sasuke. Masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, ia berkata, "Menarik. Kalau begitu mari kita lihat apakah permintaanmu pada bintang jatuh tadi itu terkabul atau tidak. Akankah aku jatuh dalam kehancuran seperti dugaanmu itu atau tidak."

Suigetsu menggosok hidungnya, "Makanya, seandainya kau terjatuh sekalipun nanti, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Biarkan aku menangkapmu."

Sasuke tak menyahut sejenak, sebelum kembali menyahut dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya, "Pastikan kau rentangkan tanganmu lebar-lebar untuk menangkapku."

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Seperti _**drabble **_pada umumnya, beberapa hal tidak diungkapkan secara gamblang. Namun saya harap inti dan maksud implisit dari fanfic ini dapat tersampaikan dengan baik :)


End file.
